1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system provided with a main processor and an input/output control local processor for input/output control, and particularly relates to a processing method for input/output control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional information processing system of this type has an input/output control local processor for input/output control of telecommunication lines and a host main processor. The main processor is provided with a main CPU, a main data area and a main processing program which operates the main CPU; and the input/output control local processor is provided with a local CPU, a local data area, and a local processing program which operates the local CPU.
In an information processing system with such a configuration, input/output control has been performed by the input/output control local processor alone. Thus, when a request for input/output control occurs at the main CPU (when a request for data transmission is sent from a higher order communication procedure of communication control, for example), the main CPU interfaces with the input/output control local processor to issue the request to the input/output control local processor and have the requested input/output control executed at the input/output control local processor.
Thus, in conventional input/output control processing, any request for input/output control at the main CPU requires interface with the input/output control local processor, because the main CPU does not have the information for that input/output control. This means that provision of an input/output control local processor does not necessarily contribute to improvement of performance.